firegatecodexfandomcom-20200214-history
John Shepard
John Shepard is a human warrior controlled by Deus Ex. History Childhood Shepard was born to a wealthy family living in the high class areas of Lachance city on Lantea IV. He studied at the prestigious Robert Johnson university until the age of 15, when his elder brother took his father's THM-188 high-powered revolver and killed the brothers' parents in a murder-suicide. Shepard was forced to go and live with his uncle on earth's moon, Luna, until he was abducted at the age of 18 by Michael Hawk. Indoctrinated Shepard was Indoctrinated by Hawk who was himself Indoctrinated by Sovereign. Shepard then underwent the Genhancing process to become a super-assassin. Shepard was forced to work for Hawk for many years until the Harvester Invasion. It was here Shepard suffered his first defeat against Francoise Mortier. Mortier's courage gave Shepard the power he needed to overcome the Indoctrination and break free. Later, Shepard was the only person to witness Sa'ira's sacrifice which ended the Harvester Invasion. He teleported Ta'harok to safety afterwards. The Forest Moon Shepard arrived with Ta'harok on the forest moon which Malcolm Reynolds had visited some time ago. They prepared resources to escape the moon but it was attacked by the Lucian Alliance, and Shepard gave his life to buy time for Ta'harok to escape. A Second Chance Shepard's body was found by Dr. Khoon Bish and he was reborn to serve Les Enfants Terrible. The parts of his body that could not be salvaged were replaced by cybernetics, and he was given the prototype RX-Type Nanovirus. He deserted from Les Enfants with Vex Viltrate and Seth Erusnape and formed Deus Ex Machina on the light frigate Serenity. Taking down Sons Foncé Shepard eventually met up with the Final to take down Les Enfants. He was involved in the operation onboard Chaos Theosis, and met with the Protori Eve. He was unable to make the decision whether to infect the universe with the RX-Type or not, so asked Malcolm Reynolds to do it for him. After this, He left to continue his activities as the leader of Deus Ex Machina. Time to be a Human Shepard eventually went to the planet Nimoy where he met Samantha Endesha. Though he initially took a disliking to her and fought with her, he soon came to admire her and eventually fell in love with her. The battle of Terra Vita Shepard, as well as the rest of the crew of Serenity, fought in the battle of Terra Vita. It was there Samantha broke her leg and, with Walkers incoming, asked Shepard to kill her. He was just about to do so when Miranda took out the horde with the mech she was piloting. Seeing the few forces there being overwhelmed, Shepard fled Terra Vita and rallied the forces of the galaxy against The Mind. Shepard's efforts saved Terra Vita. Not the right Samantha After the battle of Terra Vita, Shepard was approached in his quarters by Samantha's dark universe self; the two then spent the night together, Shepard believing this Samantha to be his universe's. the Dark Universe Samantha then attempted to re-direct Serenity to Terra Vita, where the Lucian Alliance was in wait. She was eventually stopped, but not before the real Samantha lambasted Shepard for sleeping with the other Samantha, accusing him of only liking her for her sexual appeal and not her personality. Samantha asked to leave, and Serenity stopped off at Nimoy to let her go. The battle of Radiance IV Serenity fled to Raidance IV to escape the Lucian Alliance, but they were attacked by Jonas Washington's fleet. The crew were forced to abandon Serenity and escaped via HALO jump, but were attacked by two Gunships. Shepard took out the gunships, but lost his parachute in the progress. He attempted to signal for his crew to open their parachutes before it was too late, but was too far away for them to hear. In his "Final Act", he used his RX-Type power of mind control to make his crew open their chutes. Let's assume i'm a man in a woman's body Shepard somehow, whilst using his RX-Type power of mind control, transferred his consciousness into Miranda's body. After landing, he/she found a Reaver FSDD and used it to appear as his old self to others; notably, Samantha. Personality As a child, Shepard very much enjoyed sport. He was the top in his class for fencing, horse-riding and golf. He was great at chess, being able to defeat even top computers, passed his educational exams with flying colors, and was a brilliant piano player, performing his first concert at age 12. Shepard was described by his teachers as having the behaviour of a "Dumb fool", as he was prone to insubordination and rudeness, despite his genius. He eventually matured, but not after stealing more than a few cars. After being freed from his Indoctrination, Shepard became more mature, but also showed a level of mental damage. He became more violent and less cheerful, though he still had a good sense of right and wrong. He was willing to sacrifice his life to save his crew. Shepard is a big fan of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. Weapons Shepard, being a person who intends to survive in the Firegate universe, carries a lot of weapons. Here are his most notable: *A custom colt revolver with the words "Les Enfants Terrible" engraved in the barrel, which Shepard liked to perform gun tricks with. He used this whilst a member of Sons Foncé; after he left, it was not really spoken of again. *A custom-built M4A1 Carbine which he used during the battle of Terra Vita. Given that he did not take it with him in the HALO jump from Serenity, it can be assumed it was destroyed in the crash. *Malcolm Reynolds's interdimensional revolver, which he got from Malcolm in exchange for saving Cander's life. He definately still has this. Behind the Scenes *Shepard was originally intented to have an ink-like parasite inhabiting his body, which caused him to behave angrily, as hinted in his post where he attacked Samantha. This concept was somewhat re-used for Samantha. Trivia *Shepard is named after the Stargate character John Sheppard, though the last names are spelt different. *Shepard's original body was actually blinded during the battle with Mortier. After this, he "saw" using psychic energy. This is why he was never seen without sunglasses after that battle. *Shepard's middle name is "Nero". Category:Firegate Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters